


The Babysitters

by holdyourbreathfornow



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: An excuse to practice dialogue, Gen, Sal and Larry babysit Soda, Sal freaks about his mom, mostly bants, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdyourbreathfornow/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: Sal and Larry babysit Soda and have a talk.





	The Babysitters

“So can you watch Soda tonight?”  Sal had his cell phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder as he stood in the sewers under Addison Apartments, fiddling with the Super Gear Boy.  Larry and Todd stood ahead of him a little bit, squabbling quietly while Sal talked on the phone.

 

    “You and Chug need a night off, huh?”  Maple laughed on the other end.

 

    “A bit, yeah.  She’s a sweet kid, but-”

 

    “Nah, I get it.  Larry’s apartment has a leak, so he’s staying at the house with the rest of us, anyway.  He’ll help me keep an eye on Soda.”

 

“Oh, like you need help.”  From ahead of Sal, Larry and Todd’s squabbling increased in volume.  Sal scrunched his face under the mask as the Super Gear Boy suddenly shrieked in alarm, and pressed his phone more firmly to his ear.

 

“I’ll pick up Soda soon, Maple.  Just have to deal with this demon gator.”

 

“A demon-?”  Maple’s incredulous question was cut off as Sal slammed his phone shut and took off running.

 

“Okay, boys, time to go, we can argue when we’re not facing imminent death!”

 

-

 

Larry stood near the front door of Chug and Maple’s apartment, the six-month-old kid asleep in his arms as Sal helped Maple pack Soda’s stuff into a plastic duffel bag covered in a flower pattern.

 

“Okay, I think that’s everything.”  Maple straightened up and ran a hand through her short hair.  

 

“Think you got everything?”  Larry joked, but Sal also straightened and turned to him, his one real eye narrowed behind the white material of his mask.

 

“You don’t joke about childcare, Larry Johnson.”

 

“...You terrify me, dude.”  

 

“Have fun tonight!”  Sal turned back to Maple and hugged her tightly, ignoring the wide-eyed stare Larry had on him.  Soda shifted slightly and Larry readjusted his grip on her so that she continued sleeping.

 

“You too.  She should just sleep most of the time, but… Oh, I trust you, Sal.  See you tomorrow.”

 

“Come on, Larry.”  Sal hooked his elbow with his hand and began dragging him from the apartment. “Let’s head home.”

 

-

 

“So I set up a temporary playpen for Soda, and her milk’s being heated up right now.”

 

“Which means you can sit down and relax?”  Larry questioned, and Sal sighed.

 

“Yeah, alright.”  He collapsed onto the couch next to Larry and reached out to pluck a snoozing Soda from off of Larry’s chest and settled her on Sal’s own, putting her ear to his heartbeat.  Larry settled into the couch a little further, turning sideways and resting his head on the armrest, sliding his feet under Sal’s calf. Larry watched as Sal switched the TV to cartoons, murmuring to Soda quietly.

 

“You ever think about it?”  Larry asked softly and Sal looked up at him.

 

“About what, Larry?”

 

“Having kids.”  Sally stilled and pulled Soda a little closer to his chest, not meeting Larry’s eyes.

 

“My mom was a good woman, Larry.”  Oh, Sal was talking about his mom. That always meant what Sal was saying was important.  “She raised me, Larry. It…” Sal paused and his breath shuddered out of him. “It was my fault she died.”

 

“It was the dog’s fault, Sal, you’ve told me this story.”

 

“I wanted to let the dog, Larry!”  Sal whisper-yelled and Larry sighed.  He stood and pulled Soda off of Sal’s chest.  Soda cooed up at him and Larry smiled as he set Soda down.  He turned around to see Sal staring at him, one hand on the bottom of his prosthetic.

 

“Take it off.”  Sal did so, setting the prosthetic on the armrest of the couch.  Larry walked over and sat next to Sal, looping an arm around his waist and tugging Sal until his face was hidden in the crook of Larry’s neck.  Sal’s breath hitched and rattled, and the two had known each other long enough for Larry to know that Sal was holding back tears. “Breathe, Sal.”

 

“T-t-trying.”  Sal choked out and Larry hummed, rubbing soothing circles into Sal’s back.  “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize to me, man.  You know the rule. We’re allowed to get emotional and shit, and we don’t care how embarrassing it may be.  Ride together…”

 

“Die together.”  Sal finished, smiling as he sniffled.  Soda began fussing from the crib and Sal sighed, beginning to get to his feet.  Larry pulled him back into the crease of the couch, standing and lightly kicking Sal’s shin.

 

“Relax, dude.  I can take care of a baby.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”  Without Sal’s prosthetic on, Larry could see his teasing smile, and he stuck his tongue out in response.

 

“I’ve taken care of you, haven’t I?”  

 

“Fatality!”  Sal groaned dramatically, clutching his chest and sprawling sideways across the couch.  He stayed laying there, suddenly looking exhausted. “I’m gonna take a nap.”

 

“Go ahead, dude, everything will be fine.”  Larry picked Soda up and Sal smiled at the two of them before sighing, closing his eyes, and rolling over until his back was to them.  “C’mon, Soda Pop, let’s let Uncle Sal rest.”

 

-

 

“So how did it go?”  Maple asked as she swept into the house, dropping her purse into an armchair and scooping Soda up.  Chug trailed sedately behind her, his suit jacket flung over one shoulder.

 

“Slept like a rock the whole time.”  Larry grinned innocently, and thankfully no one noticed Sal digging his elbow into Larry’s gut.  “She’s a good kid, Maple.”

 

“Oh, trust me, you only had to spend one night with her.”  Chug laughed and Maple rolled her eyes.

 

“He loves her, he’s just dramatic.”

 

“Anyway, we ought to be leaving.”  Larry rolled his shoulders and serreptitiously jabbed a thumb towards Sal where the shorter man couldn’t see.  Maple nodded in understanding and shooed the two out the door.

 

“Well, I appreciate it again, boys.”

 

“Anytime, Maple.”

 

“Bye!”  Larry called behind him as he pulled Sal down the road, back towards the apartment.  “That was fun!”

 

“Just a bunch of kids.”  Sal grinned and Larry laughed as they kept walking down the road.


End file.
